


Friends and Family

by Goddess47



Series: HP Halloween 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: HP Halloween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034934
Kudos: 8





	Friends and Family

They found a protected space on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Leaves rustled in the cool breeze and the new moon looked over them.

"I've never done this," Remus admitted. "But I remember my grandmother talking about Samhain traditions."

"James' grandfather taught me this ritual," Sirius replied, giving thought to his own grandfather, who he had ignored. A thought for another day. (A day that never came.)

They spread a blanket on the ground and Sirius lay the herbs in a pattern Remus itched to research. Sirius lit the small candle; a fire would be seen from the Castle. 

"With the thinning of the Veil, we call those who have gone before us." Sirius held his hands above the candle. "May the Gods of Magic hear our plea."

A sharp wind blew through and then it was silent. 

A ghostly image approached.

"Gia!" Remus breathed.

"My lovely _arkoudaki_! You've grown so big!" Remus' grandmother whispered.

"I miss you, Gia."

"You can talk to me, always." She drifted away.

Remus became aware that Sirius was talking to his own spirit.

"Our thanks to the Gods of Magic for this boon. So Mote It Be."

"So Mote It Be," Remus echoed.


End file.
